


Appropriate times to summon a demon

by LegoHurtsLikeSatan



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, Demon Summoning, Markiplier - Freeform, Marvin the Magificent, One Shot, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoHurtsLikeSatan/pseuds/LegoHurtsLikeSatan
Summary: Marvin is feeling down and decides to summon a demon despite knowing the cardinal rule;Don't fuck with demons!Just a one shot that I thought of in the bath- enjoy!





	Appropriate times to summon a demon

Dark felt the familiar tingle in his chest- a human was summoning him.

Grinning to himself, he grabbed his jacket and ran his fingers through his hair. It had been a while since a human had summoned him correctly and he couldn't wait!

He loved to take advantage of them and their wishes, it was fun to twist them on their head and exploit the gaps that they left in their requests. It did make sense to Dark in a twisted way, if a human was that desperate and stupid to summon him in the first place, it was Dark's duty to teach them to respect him.

The tingle in his chest was getting hotter with the summoners calling. With one last look over himself in the mirror, he let himself be absorbed in the void that would take him to the human domain.

* * *

 

He landed in the centre of a salt circle, smoke curling dramatically around him ad he lifted his head slowly.

"Tremble before me human! For I am your salvation and demise, I am the shadow in your mind, I am the-"

"Yeah that's nice and all but can we just get to the point already?" A mysterious voice sassed.

Dark opened his eyes slowly, looking around the apartment he had been summoned to before throwing a bitchy look at the human.

This human was definitely interesting, a bone China cat mask covering his face, long teal hair flowing from his head to his shoulders, a purple velvet suit covered partially by his black silk cloak. This human was either a cheap magician or an actual sorcerer.

 

"I suppose this isn't your first rodeo with a demon?" Dark questioned.

"Nah, but it seems as though this is your first rodeo with me," the man said with a smile, "I'm Marvin."

"Marvin," Dark repeated, savouring the syllables. It was obvious that this man could not be intimidated, so Dark went for another approach.

 

"Marvin, what a beautiful name for a beautiful creature. How may I serve you today?" Dark asked, voice like poisoned chocolate.

Marvin blushed hard, the apathetic facade crumbling away.

"Oh darling, use your words and then we can make a deal."

Marvin squirmed under the pressure. He wasn't comfortable at all in this position.

Squaring up his shoulders, Marvin faced the demon again.

 

"I wanted to offer you something in fact."

Dark shivered, it was almost too easy to get exactly what he wanted.

"Go on darling, what do you want to give me?"

 

"I... Do you... can you watch master chef with me? I've only just moved here and I haven't made friends yet and I could really do with the company." Marvin rambled before ending with a sheepish smile.

 

Dark looked at him dumb struck.

"...seriously?"

"Sorry, it was a stupid suggestion." Marvin mumbled, turning away, cheeks hot, embarrassed immensely.

 

"I don't have an issue with your request, I just wanted to clarify," Dark said awkwardly, "you could literally ask for anything and you just wanna watch reruns?"

"I'm not asking for any sort of trade or deal or anything like that," Marvin rushed, "I just wanted to hang out with some company for a few hours."

"I understand what you want but what will you give me in return?" Dark questioned, genuinely puzzled.

"... I can order pizza?"

* * *

 

Marvin was most certainly one of Dark's weirder customers, he thought to himself when he got home later that night.

Not a bad weird, just weird! Who would summon a reality bending demon for pizza and reruns? And what demon would just accept pizza as payment? 

Despite the weirdness of the situation, Dark had enjoyed his evening out.

A small part of him hoped that Marvin  would summon him again soon.

* * *

 

It was a few nights later when the warm tingle began in Dark's chest.

Time for another unfortunate human victim!

Although, a small part of him hoped it would be Marvin again.

Closing his eyes, Dark let the void guide him to the human.

* * *

 

 

"Ah Dark! Finally! I need your help urgently!"

Dark opened his mouth, flabbergasted at the nerve on the human.

He began to growl at the human, opening his eyes, a confused sound was caught in his throat when he noticed he was face to face with Marvin yet again!

"What is your request this time?" Dark asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I have a grevious issue Dark!" Marvin began with a smile, "it seems as though I have made too much spaghetti for my bolognaise and I need help eating it!"

"You know you could throw it away." Dark said in a flat tone.

"Oh no! That is a waste of food!'

With a slight shake of his head, Dark began again.

"So what can you offer me sorcerer?"

"Um... bolognaise and garlic bread to go with the pasta? Unless you're allergic to garlic in which case, I offer a salad?"

"I'm not a vampire." Dark chuckled, walking out of the salt circle to grab the plate of food awaiting him.

* * *

 

 

The next time Dark's chest began to tingle , he was ready for the sassy sorcerer.

He appeared again in Marvin's kitchen.

"It's looking a lot more like a home," Dark began, sniffing the air "baking today?"

Marvin pulled a tray out of the oven.

"Yeah, I made too many brownies, can you help me eat them, they're the best when they've just come out of the oven!"

* * *

 

 

Before Dark left, he handed Marvin a small black phone.

"Next time, text me- it will work even when I'm in the underworld."

"Is the summoning circle getting irritating?" Marvin asked worriedly.

"No, of course not," Dark assured, "I just thought that you might want to save your money and use them candles more sparingly!"

 

 

Despite the weirdness of Marvin's requests, Dark always made time to furfil them to completion.

Maybe pizza was a good enough trade for the company of a friend.


End file.
